


Christmas Stories

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: В этот сборник вошли истории, которые были придуманы игроками к новому 2020 году.





	1. Winter Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Аделина, Адриано, Томас  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: ругательства

\- О, мой Бог, Томас, ты что, паццо?! Я не позволю тебе отвезти её домой!

\- Адриано, отъебись, а? Не тебе ж с ней ночь проводить.

\- Братец, из всех ди поко преццо ты выбрал самую дешёвую! Мне даже стыдно рядом с ней стоять, не то, что держать ин мано!

\- Вот ты и не держи, я с этим прекрасно справляюсь. Не слушай его, дорогая, ты прекрасна. Скоро мы останемся одни…

Адриано чуть не упал по-итальянски от возмущения.

\- Может, нам тут всем выйти?! Лучше бы ты снял уна проститута, чем покупал это!

И Адриано ткнул в бутылку с огромным красным ценником «SALE 70%», которая мирно покоилась на руках Томаса.

…Последнее задание было выполнено успешно и в кратчайшие сроки, поэтому Лоренцо милостиво разрешил внуку вернуться в Рим на Рождество и славить Господа нашего на родном итальянском, а не на итальянском английском. «Невероятным» образом найдя билеты бизнес-класса в переполненном самолёте из Чикаго в Рим (не иначе чудо божие), Адриано нетерпеливо отстукивал минуты каблуками новых туфель. До вылета оставалось чуть больше трёх часов. Томас, который вызвался его проводить, предложил скоротать время и зайти в ближайший супермаркет. Он тоже был рад, что скоро будет дома. Не именно на Рождество, а вообще самому факту. Пора было оставить всех этих ебак в прошлом году и хорошенько провести ночь в компании «Кэмэла» и чего-то покрепче. В магазине его, естественно, потянуло в алкогольный отдел, и, найдя её, ту самую, он схватил её так, что Адриано не смог не заметить…

\- Тридцать долларов?! Томас, я могу купить весь супермеркато, а ты выбрал этот фоттута виски, который сделан из непонятно чего? Я даже боюсь представить, какой там запах!

\- Слушай, аристократо итальяно, хватит уже тут вонять. Все эти шато-бордо-хуйто оставь тем, кто носит «Прада», а мне оставь родное, то, чего хватит всего одной бутылки, чтобы увидеть Иисуса и всех его дружков.

Адриано обиженно отвернулся на неподобающую приставку к безупречной марке потрясающего французского вина.

Но бутылку Томасу всё-таки купил.

***

\- Может, всё-таки полетишь со мной, а Рома? Дед найдёт тебе билет на следующий воло, будешь всего на пару часов позже меня, Фабрицио тебя встретит.

\- И что я там буду делать? Втихую ужираться в ванной, пока вы будете пить протеиновые коктейли и бегать вокруг Колизея? Нет, лети-ка ты в свои Италии сам, мне и на родине есть, чем заняться.

В очереди на регистрацию они ещё немного поперекидывались шутками. Когда подошла их очередь, Томас кивнул Фабрицио и кинул дружеское «Иди уже» Адриано. Последний, поворковав с работником аэропорта, послушно прошёл через ворота и, прежде чем полностью исчезнуть за дверями вне зоны досягаемости Томаса, повернулся, приложил кончики пальцев к губам и поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

Томас улыбнулся, ещё раз кивнул и, спрятав бутылку под пальто, направился к выходу.

***

\- Мы благодарим Господа за этот вечер, славим появление Его и молимся за спасение наших душ. Аминь!

Раздалось послушное «Аминь». Служба закончилась, и небольшая община начала расходиться по домам, чтобы продолжить праздник перед уютным камином.

Аделина Элмерз пожелала всем счастливого Рождества и вскоре уже отряхала снег на крыльце дома.

\- Привет, дорогая, - муж поцеловал её в щёку и помог снять пальто. – Как прошла служба?

\- Привет, дорогой, - привычно отозвалась Аделина. – Ой, чудесно, дети миссис Аклз пели действительно как ангелы. Священник хорошо потрудился над украшением церкви, я не могла отвести взгляда от фигуры девы Марии.

\- Это хорошо, - Верн кивнул и начал одеваться. – Я ждал тебя, чтобы не закрывать дом. Отъеду по делам. Если задержусь, прими гостей сама, скажи, что я скоро буду. И свари побольше того пунша, что ты готовила в прошлые выходные, все были от него в восторге.

Аделина понятливо кивнула, закрыла за мужем дверь и сразу же отправилась на кухню. Почти всё было готово, оставалось лишь нарезать овощей и сварить пунш.

Специи стройными рядами выстроились на столе. Будто ведьма Аделина постепенно добавляла щепотку того, ложечку этого, дольку ещё чего-то. Вскоре кухню наполнил приятный запах. Девушка наклонилась над кастрюлей, чтобы оценить, нужно ли что-то ещё, и тут чётки с её шеи соскользнули и упали прямо в напиток. Она испуганно схватила черпак и быстро достала их, оглянулась по сторонам и облегчённо выдохнула. Никто не видел.

«Ну, теперь это точно святой напиток». Аделина хихикнула в кулак от своей же шутки, а потом серьёзно перекрестилась.

***

Розарий сушился на подоконнике, пока миссис Элмерз накрывала на стол. Мужа ещё не было, поэтом она сама расстелила скатерть, расставила приборы и свечи. Всё было готово.

Аделина присела около окна в ожидании гостей. Её взгляд упал на чётки, и в голове возник неясный образ брата, как будто бы их разделяла метель, за которой всё никак не удавалось разглядеть его лицо. Девушка взяла чётки в руку. Одно воспоминание цеплялось за другое, как бусины: вот они в детстве рисуют ангелов, потом лепят снеговика с нимбом. Вот Томас уходит на полдня, а потом возвращается и говорит, что знает, где найти сокровище. Вот он дарит ей этот розарий, а потом уходит навсегда, закрыв дверь на все эти годы, на столько лет…

Раздался звонок в дверь. Хозяйка быстро стряхнула с себя оцепенение и с улыбкой пошла встречать гостей.

***

\- Ну вот и зря ты гнал на виски. Ничего вы, итальянцы, не понимаете, вам только вино под сыры и макарохи подавай. А тут искусство!..

Адриано не слышал алкогольную лекцию Томаса, его внимание в данный момент было приковано к новым фотография в инстаграме и одному интересному сообщению недвусмысленного содержания. Но Томасу и не нужен был собеседник, с этим успешно справлялась полупустая бутылка.

Рождество проходило прямо как надо: он был один, никто его не доставал, можно было пить, курить и вслух говорить то, что обычно говоришь про себя. А ещё ругаться с холодильником, в котором, помимо заплесневевшего сыра и скисшего молока, ничего не было.

\- Зато закладки в себе держишь, - проворчал Томас, заметив какой-то несчастный пакетик со специями в глубине. Достав его, он с третьего раза смог прочитать название.

«Корица». Что, Господи твою в душу мать, тут вообще делает корица?!

«Травы нужно заваривать кипятком, чтобы они отдали все полезные вещества. А корицу лучше покупать в палочках, она не будет горчить и долго не потеряет свой аромат».

Томас аж подпрыгнул от неожиданно раздавшегося в голове женского голоска. Сначала он подумал, что за ним пришли снизу, оттуда. И только через секунду понял, что просто-напросто напился.

Он плюхнулся на диван и зубами открутил крышку бутылки. Кто ещё мог так увлечённо говорить о травках-муравках в его голове? Естественно, младшая сестра. Лучше б он, блин, древнегреческий выучил, чем знал, как заваривать траву с газона.

\- Ну и бесила ты меня в детстве, сеструха, - честно признался шкафу Томас. – Сидеть с тобой, блин, а вокруг столько всего классного было! Была б ты старшая, поняла бы.

Он на пару минут замолчал, как будто что-то обдумывая. Затем, неуклюже поднявшись, дошёл до стола и наполнил стакан наполовину.

***

\- Миссис Элмерз, дорогая, Вы волшебница! Такого потрясающего пунша мы ещё не пили. Предлагаю этот тост за Вас и ваши невероятные кулинарные способности!

Аделина смущённо подняла бокал и пригубила фруктовый напиток. На секунду ей показалось, что за окном кто-то стоит, но это был просто снег. Никто не видел, как она сжала пальцами чётки и едва заметным движением подняла стакан в сторону окна.

\- За тебя, мой дорогой брат, где бы ты ни был.

***

Томас дошёл до подоконника и упёрся лбом в стекло. Красивые снежинки, блин.

Рука со стаканом поднялась куда-то вверх.

\- За тебя, сеструха.


	2. Pinecakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Алекс, Мисти, Сол  
> Рейтинг: G

Мисти ворвалась в "Точку" так стремительно, что чуть не снесла стремянку. Возможно, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы отправить лестницу в нокаут, даже если она тебе ничего не сделала, но проблема была в том, что на ней стоял Алекс. Ну, как стоял. Висел с несчастным видом уже добрых минут двадцать, и уже начинал осознавать, что провисит ещё часа два.

От резкого увеличения рыжести на квадратный метр и угрожающего скрипа стремянки Алекс резко обхватил её, параллельно выронив гирлянды, ради которых, собственно, туда и полез.

\- Мисти, осторожнее! - парень не решился отпустить лестницу, пока Мисти не отбежала примерно на три метра, и только потом выпрямился. - Ты же чуть меня не сбила!

\- А вот сейчас и собью! - девушка в два счёта оказалась около Алекса, грозно потрясая кулачками. - Я же тебе полчаса назад сказала, что так неровно! Что это такое?! Сол, ты вообще следишь за тем, что он делает? Сол!

\- Кажется, не следит, - обречённо вздохнул Алекс. Не два часа, три.

Сол действительно не смотрел ни на друзей, ни на гирлянды, ни даже на коллекцию пластинок (оригинальных, между прочим!) в качестве декора. Его внимание поглотил блокнот, в котором он непрерывно что-то рисовал, улыбаясь сам себе. Когда Мисти двадцать минут назад выбежала за дополнительными украшениями для "Точки", он клятвенно пообещал следить за ровностью друга, давать советы и придумать "что-нибудь интересное, что можно сделать из гирлянды, Сол, ну пожалуйста, Рождество на носу!"

И первые пять минут так оно и было: парень принёс из подсобки стремянку и с видом маэстро занял место напротив стены. Блокнот он взял в руки, чтобы набросать контуры ёлочек и шариков, которые можно получить из гирлянды, но, очевидно, что-то пошло не так. Даже очень не так, потому что уже через минуту разбираться с Рождеством и запутанными гирляндами остался Алекс, так как...

\- Ау, Сол! СОЛ! Да что ты там такое рисуешь?!

Мисти вихрем побежала к парню и выхватила у него блокнот, а он по инерции ещё несколько раз провёл карандашом по тому месту, где была бумага, прежде чем удивлённо поднять голову и сказать «А?»

...так как на листе был изображена интереснейшая картина. На ней была стремянка, и там был Алекс, но стремянка выступала в качестве рождественской ёлки. На ней стройными рядами висели игрушки, лампочки и сладости, но самым интересным было местоположение Алекса. Он не стоял около, он не спрятался за, а сидел на верхней перекладине и исполнял роль звезды, которую крепят на верхушку дерева. На рисунке Сола стремянка была в разы выше реальной, и Алекс сидел там с таким несчастным видом, что невольно заливался хохотом. Он напоминал кота, который полез за мишурой, а оказался так высоко, что не смог сам слезть. Дополняли картину гирлянда с лампочками, обмотавшая Алекса, а на лоб ему Сол поместил ту самую звезду.

Мисти возмущённо подняла глаза на художника и потрясла блокнотом в воздухе.

\- Сол, это… - и спустя секунду рассмеялась на всё кафе, - это просто прелесть! Только посмотри на его выражение лица!

Сол рассмеялся вместе с ней, незаметно выдохнув от радости, что не прилетело.

\- Что там? Ребят, ну что? – Алекс нетерпеливо менял угол обзора, чтобы посмотреть, над чем там смеются две рыжие головы. Ему это не удалось, и он только начал спускаться вниз, когда Мисти решительно преградила ему путь (да летает она, или что?)

\- Нет, сэр, - высоко подняв голову, заявила она, - Вы не сдвинетесь с места, пока все гирлянды не будут украшать каждый уголок «Точки», как мы это решили.

(«Как ты решила», - про себя сказали парни, но ни в коем случае не вслух, они же не самоубийцы).

\- Иначе сам станешь украшением, - с этими словами девушка привстала на цыпочки и протянула блокнот Алексу. Тут с лёгким недоумением взял блокнот, посмотрел на рисунок и жалобно взглянул на друзей, прямо как на рисунке.

«Точку» пронзил ещё один взрыв хохота, и на этот раз смеялись все трое.

***

\- Знаете, что ещё нам нужно?

Уставшие Алекс и Сол (зря последний предполагал, что смешным рисунком купишь себе свободу от украшения зала) покорно осмотрели стены, украшенные гирляндами в форме сосновых веток, посмотрели на двери, на которых висели сосновые венки, проводили взглядом соседского кота за окном, который по инициативе Мисти на период праздников получил имя «Пайн1» вместо «Кис-кис-котик-как-тебя-там» и с нехорошим предчувствием перевели взгляд на девушку.

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать… - начал Алекс осторожно.

\- Сосновые блинчики! – обрубила девушка в свитере с обнимающимися соснами.

\- Можно подумать, почему бы и нет, - осторожно начал Сол. - Ветка на блинах будет смотреться красиво, только главное, чтобы иголки не попали в еду…

\- Ты о чём вообще? – немедленно прервала его Мисти и с громким “бух!” опустила на стол пакет с (ой да ладно, всё же понятно) сосновыми ветками. – Мы не будем ничего класть, мы сделаем из них сироп! Блинчики с сосновыми сиропом, да нам вся Канада будет завидовать!

Мужская две трети персонала обомлела.

\- В смысле сироп? – наконец отвис Алекс. – Как мы его будем варить? Разве есть рецепт соснового сиропа?

\- Конечно, есть! – возмущённо ответила Мисти и, обхватив пакет, направилась на кухню. – Вот сейчас мы с тобой его придумаем, и тогда он точно будет. За мной, рождественные войска, нельзя терять ни минуты!

А что ещё оставалось делать?

***

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - тихо жаловался Алекс Солу, хотя Мисти уже давно ушла домой и точно не могла их слышать. – Получилось просто отвратительно. Что я только ни делал: перемалывал иглы в блендере, делал отвар, добавлял сахар и специи, снова добавлял сахар и снова специи, но это невозможно подавать людям.

Алкс был прав. Едва зайдя на кухню, Сола накрыла такая волна хвойного запаха, будто он попал в сосновый рай или повесил слишком много “ёлочек” в машину. И даже если кому-то и понравился бы запах, то вряд ли бы он смог похвастаться любовью ко вкусу. В кастрюле с так называемым “сиропом” за этим словом скрывалась неоднородная грязно-зелёная жидкость, настолько сладкая, настолько же и противная. Солу хватило пол-ложки, остальное доедала раковина.

\- Ты сказал ей? – безнадёжно спросил Сол у друга.

Тот в ответ только махнул рукой.

\- Она разве слушает? Попробовала, даже не скривилась и заявила, что это будет лучшим новогодним сиропом. Вбила себе в голову эти сосны, а нам теперь делай что хочешь. Сказала, что завтра принесёт новое меню со “специальным сосновым предложением”. Как бы нам до Рождества этого самого Рождества дождаться и забыть про треклятые ёлки.

Алекс вымыл руки и силой накрыл кастрюлю крышкой, как будто боялся, что за такие слова сироп вызовет его на новогоднюю битву.

\- Ладно, - задумчиво протянул Сол, - с завтрашнего дня попробуем предложить его посетителям, может, кому и понравится. Едят же люди червяков и сверчков, может, и сосна кому зайдёт.

***

Для Мисти этот день обернулся катастрофой. До Рождества оставалось всего несколько дней, и кафе гудело от наплыва посетителей, но сосновые блинчики почему-то не брал никто. Если с утра ещё нашлась пара смельчаков, то к полудню их не стало вовсе, как будто какое-то “кафешное” радио сообщило всем в округе, что встречать Рождество лучше дома, а не в больнице с отравлением и сахарным диабетом. Как Мисти ни старалась, ни улыбалась и ни расхваливала “новинку новинок”, посетители вежливо отказывались и заказывали скучный глинтвейн, стандартный пудинг и отвратительно традиционное шоколадное печенье. В результате к вечеру уровень сиропа в кастрюле не опустился вовсе, а вот настроение у девушки упало до отметки “Это не учебная тревога, повторяю, это не учебная тревога, МИСТИ ГРУСТИТ!!!”

\- Я всё делаю не так, - всхлипнула девушка и провела рукавом новогоднего свитера по глазам. – Я думала, им понравится, думала, они оценят. Ни одно кафе Америки не делает сосновые блинчики, а они…

Девушка не договорила, что “они”, и уныло побрела домой. Всё время, пока её сгорбленная фигурка была в поле видимости, Сол стоял у окна.

\- Я же говорил, - вздохнул Алекс, надевая куртку.

Сол ничего не ответил. Проводив Алекса, он ещё с минуту стоял на пороге, а затем решительно вернулся в кафе и взял в руки телефон.

***

В последний день перед Рождеством произошло гастрономическое чудо, никак иначе назвать это было нельзя. Буквально с первых минут работы «Точки» посыпались заказы на сосновые блинчики. Каждые пятнадцать минут кто-то подзывал Мисти и говорил что-то вроде «Ой, я слышал, у вас подают такое необычное блюдо, можно мне его с собой?» Мисти оживлённо кивала и неслась к Алексу на кухню, а тот каждый раз с удивлением на лице выполнял заказ, параллельно размышляя, было ли когда-нибудь в комиксах такое, когда все разом сходили с ума. Темп был таким, что к концу дня Алекс с облегчением сунул пустую кастрюлю в раковину, пообещав себе ни за что больше не покупать ничего с хвойным запахом. Его смущало лишь то, что за весь день он ни разу не видел Сола.

А вот то, что сосновые блинчики брали исключительно на вынос, Мисти не смущало никак.

***

На следующее утро Алекс обнаружил Сола в «Точке» с газетой в руке и огроменными синяками под глазами. В Рождественский день кафе работало по сокращённому графику, поэтому Алекс удивился, найдя Сола за столом ещё за полчаса до открытия.

\- Ты чего тут так рано? – поинтересовался он, потирая от холода руки.

\- А ты? – слегка помедлив и зевнув, отозвался парень.

\- Вспомнил, что не отмыл кастрюлю от ёлок, а мне она нужна, чтобы глинтвейн подогреть. Не ожидал, я, конечно, что сироп уйдёт, настоящее чудо, иначе не назовёшь.

Алекс подсел к сонному другу и взял у него газету из рук.

\- С каких это пор у нас предлагают газеты? Где ты откопал эти манускрипты для старушек? «Вечерний город?» Чёрт, одно название уже пахнет растиркой для коленей.

Внезапно среди всех объявлений о продаже антикварных ламп, солей Мёртвого моря и «приму рога оленя в дар» он заметил что-то интересное. Посреди страницы в красиво нарисованной рамке из сосновых ветвей говорилось о «новинке новинок среди рождественских десертов» и предлагалось что-то очень выгодное, о чём дополнительно можно было узнать по телефону.

У Алекса в голове начало что-то складываться.

\- Ты… - он несколько раз постучал по объявлению пальцем, - это ты его написал?

Зевнув минимум раза три, Сол взглянул на газету и согласно кивнул, чуть не заснув окончательно.

\- И что ты им такого пообещал, что они все ринулись покупать эту дрянь? – допытливо продолжал Алекс.

Рыжеволосый сощурился от яркого снега за окном и, не переставая зевать, ответил:

\- Каждому, кто позвонил, я пообещал любой десерт и любой напиток любого размера бесплатно в следующем году при условии, если они до Рождества закажут сосновые блинчики на вынос. Также я просил не сообщать официантке ничего об этой акции, говоря, что это новогодний сюрприз персоналу, организованный руководством кафе.

Алекс быстро прикинул кой-чего в голове и уставился на друга.

\- Но это же вообще не выгодно, Сол. Ты не то что в плюсе не будешь, хорошо если в ноль выйдешь…

\- Да, знаю, - тот согласно поклевал носом, - отец обещал подарить что-то на Рождество, да и у меня есть сбережения. Ещё один парень как-то предлагал неплохие деньги за пластинки. Всего этого должно хватить, чтобы покрыть недостачу…

\- А чего ты сонный такой? – упавшим голосом спросил Алекс.

Сол потёр глаза.

\- Когда я позвонил в редакцию газеты и попросил опубликовать объявление срочно, они сказали, что на неделю больше нет мест. Пришлось выдумать слезливую историю и пообещать проиллюстрировать новогодний выпуск журнала «Моя кошка и я» для старух-кошатниц. Вот только закончил. Хорошо, что никто из нас не читает эти газеты, там статьи сразу же старят на лет пятьсот.

\- Так ты и не ложился вообще? - возмутился Алекс. - Не слишком ли большая цена за какие-то вареные ёлки?

Впервые за всё утро Сол посмотрел на друга ясным взглядом.

\- А разве ты не понимаешь, что мы получили взамен?

За спиной Сола в витрине появилась Мисти. Она счастливо вприпрыжку бежала к кафе, ярко-оранжевый шарф летел за ней следом. Алекс всё понял. Не говоря ни слова, он протянулся через весь стол и неловко обнял друга.

\- А что это тут у вас такое? – звонко спросила Мисти, влетев в кафе в сопровождении снежинок. – Я всё видела, признавайтесь!

\- Мы, это… - Сол старательно пытался вспомнить английский язык, наполовину ото сна, наполовину от смущения, - мы рады, что твои блинчики так быстро разошлись. Теперь людям придётся ждать следующего Рождества, чтобы их попробовать, нужно же держать марку.

\- Ой, да, и я так рада! – воскликнула Мисти, плюхаясь за стол к парням. Но уже спустя секунду она задумчиво постучала пальцами по столешнице.

\- Только вот странно, почему вдруг всё разобрали в один день. До этого ведь никому не понравилось, даже Пайну, хотя имя его обязывает.

\- Это… Это… Это привычка, - геройски держался Сол. – Не каждому, например, сразу нравится корица, но потом он становится без ума от булочек с ней. А ещё, ещё…

\- А ещё новый ингредиент, - выпалил Алекс в тот момент, когда операция была на грани разоблачения и брови Мисти сошлись на переносице. – Прости, Мисти, я не сказал тебе, но я добавил… Фенхель! Да, фенхель (это была первая необычно звучащая специя, что пришла ему в голову). Я тогда прочитал, что вкусовые свойства хвойных смягчаются в сочетании с этой приправой, из-за чего вкус становится чуть приглушённее, но вместе с тем приятнее для большинства.

Приятели с облегчением увидели, что лицо девушки посветлело.

\- В следующий раз обязательно говори мне, если изменяешь рецепт, я же автор идеи, - наигранно-капризно сказала Мисти и рассмеялась. – Открываемся через пятнадцать минут. Сол, выпей кофе, ты будто из мёртвых восстал! Опять рисовал всю ночь?

Сол пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Мисти захохотала и скрылась за дверью подсобки.

\- Понимаешь, она была так расстроена, и я… - начал было Сол, но Алекс жестом остановил его.

\- Я всё понимаю, Сол.

\- Эй, ребята! – Мисти выбежала в рабочем фартуке, украшенным брошкой в форме сосновой ветки. – Счастливого Рождества!

Парни благодарно переглянулись и хором ответили:

\- Счастливого Рождества!


	3. Christmas holiday lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Нед, ОЖП  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа

Она: привеееет!!! Ты меня не знаешь, но я увидела тебя сегодня в магазине и ты мне понравился ;) подружка помогла найти твой профиль. Не хочешь пообщаться???)))

Он: (спустя 3 минуты и 33 секунды размышлений, повершувшись вокруг своей оси три раза) Здравствуй. Все случайности неслучайны, и я предположу, что эта также является таковой. Твоё сообщение было третьим сверху, и я полагаю, у нас должно быть ровно три диалога.

Она: всего три???(( это как-то мало…

Он: Но я ведь не говорил, какой продолжительности они будут.

Она: ты говоришь загадками. Люблю загадки ;) расскажи что-нибудь о себе

***

Она: …поэтому с тех пор бабушка терпеть не может рождественские гирлянды :D а ты любишь рождество???

Он: На потолке сейчас двадцать восемь бликов от гирлянды на соседней улице. Это на тринадцать меньше, чем реальное количество лампочек. Я нахожу этому объяснение в колонне, которая перекрывает недостающие элементы для полной картины.

Она: ээээй, опять ты за своё занудство, Нед!!! Я спросила про рождество!

Он: Извини. Мне доставляет удовольствие наряжать ель, особенно когда количество игл на каждой из веток совпадает. Нужно высчитать, чётное или нечётное количество раз гирлянда обернётся вокруг дерева, и решить, какой вариант будет симметричнее смотреться в том или ином пространстве.

Она: даааааа, обожаю наряжать ёлку! Вчера как раз купила новые свечки и игрушки, такие лапоньки *_*

Он: Кстати, ты знаешь, откуда взялась традиция наряжать ель?

Она: нет… а её разве не всегда наряжали???

Он: Среди язычников ель считалась священным деревом, так как оставалась зелёной даже зимой. Позднее, после совершения жертвоприношений, часто человеческих, её ветви украшали внутренними органами жертвы для того, чтобы задобрить богов.

Она: ФУУУУУУ, какие мерзости ты рассказываешь! Прекрати!

Он: Извини, исторический факт.

***

Он: Добрый день. Помнишь, я говорил, что у нас должно быть три диалога?

Она: (спустя долгое время) дааа… это значит, ты больше не напишешь? :(

Он: Нет.

Она: (печатает)

Он: Потому что трёх диалогов вполне достаточно. Приглашаю тебя встретиться.

Она: ЧТО?! Ты серьёзно???

Он: Абсолютно. Сегодня в 8 вечера около входа в кафе «Christmas». Там недалеко находится лесопарк.

Она: мне таааааак приятно!!! Конечно, Нед, я буду! До встречи :*

Он: До встречи.

***

Он: Это Джексон, приём. Обход прилесовой территории закончил.

Она: Принято, сержант. Можете возвращаться в участок.

Он: (расслаблено) Наконец-то впервые за три года проведу Рождество с семьёй. Маргарет обещала испечь пирог с индейкой. А ты, Уитни, дома или дежуришь?

Она: Дежурю, но мне всё равно: что дома телек смотреть, что тут в экран пялиться. В участке иногда и повеселее бывает.

Он: (скрип снега под сапогами) Видишь, как у тебя с этим проще (добродушно) Представляешь, они в этом году ёлку в самом лесопарке

нарядили (смеётся) Только денег на одни красные гирлянды хватило. Почему не белые, непонятно.

Она: На что профсоюз денег выделил, то и купили. У нас вон крыльцо всё в зелёном, аж смотреть тошно, как будто в райский сад заходишь.

Он: М-да, моя Зои бы украсила лучше. Такое чувство, что куски поролона навесили, а не украш… (резко замолкает)

Она: Роб? Роб, всё в порядке?

Он: (сдавленно) Уитни, участок 3-82, сержант Джексон запрашивает подкрепление. Уитни, машину, быстро!

Она: Да что там такое?

Он: У нас убийство.


End file.
